An evening of love
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Blaine is over at Kurt's for a night of cheeky business and lots of loving.


**A/N: Hello! Couple of warnings: This contains pure smut. With some fluff, I reckon, and also oral sex. 1.6k words for one round of oral sex, so it's pretty detailed! Please do tell me what you think of this and some suggestions and maybe drop some hints if I should make a part two :3**

Blaine shuddered, feeling Kurt dump kisses all over his chest, taking tiny licks at his nipple. A tongue swirled at his erected nub, and he looked down the sight of Kurt's bright pink lips enclosing the nipple. He was throwing his senses out of Kurt's window, placing his palms on Kurt's chest and unbuttoning him. The boy continued up towards his neck, giving more space for his fingers to work with, gently biting below his ear and smelling the warm coffee scented body beneath him. Kurt just couldn't resist the fresh perfume whenever he walked past him, holding in his desires until it exploded into a mess of entangled limbs and submissive Blaine.

"God..Kurt." Blaine moaned, feeling the hips of his boyfriend, the delicate skin that only he had access to, his fingers dancing across the tummy. Kurt giggled from his collarbone, pulling up with his puffy lips from the sucking. A little flame of mischief was dancing in his eyes, and properly straddled Blaine on the hips, taking care not to crush the forming bulge.

"Having fun?" Kurt smiled cheekily, pulling his tank top away and draping it to a nearby chair. He looked at Blaine's honey gold eyes showing over his torso with affection, trailing at the definition, trying to memorize his body. When he was done, he sat up, and flung his shirt away as well, and gave a kiss at Kurt's left chest.

"Mmmhmm." He buried his cheeks there, feeling the gentle thumps of Kurt's heartbeat. "I love you. How did you get so beautiful?" Blaine felt his hair stroked, and Kurt squeezing the hug.

"I'd say likewise." His breath was high and pitchy, and caressed Blaine's shoulderblades, drawing a pair of imaginary wings he thought should be there. Blaine just drew a heart on Kurt's side, enclosing 'Kurt + Blaine' in it. They sat there cuddling with their torsos naked, soaking each other's presence. After a while, Kurt drew back first, looking sincerely into Blaine's eyes before leaning in to an intimate kiss.

Kurt's tongue laved at the warm cavern, Blaine enjoying the attention Kurt lavished on him, and felt a palm travelling south. The hand slipped past the waistband, finger seductively hooking at the underwear but not delving in, made Blaine moan. Kurt liked to tease, but boy he enjoyed being teased. He felt the uncomfortable constraint of his tight boxerbriefs, but he knows it'll be all worth it later. It will drive Kurt nuts and he will drive him up to heaven. The fingers danced at the front of his jeans, tapping along the zipper and made Blaine moaned impatiently. Kurt's mouth was slowing down, peppering kisses down again.

"Nnnnnngh Kurt.." Blaine laid back down, his abs clenching while trying to get more of the delicious pressure from the teasing digits. Kurt gently stroked through the fabric, and concentrated on kissing down to Blaine's hips. He knew Kurt's mouth would be there soon, hang on Blaine, hang on.

Sure enough, the small clink of the belt made his dick twitch in anticipation, and the defty fingers unbuttoned his jeans. Kurt kissed right under the happy trail, giving a small nip and agonizingly unzipping Blaine at a slow pace. With every small fraction the zip unheld the fabric, Kurt could see the pressure underneath pushing the erection, making it bulge harder and larger. Halfway through, he could already sneak a peak and the dark damp spot on the underwear, the tip was strained within the confines of the material. He watched Blaine writhe a little from the pressure release, and shuddering when the aching cock was let free.

Kurt could see the outline of the erected cock underneath the gray underwear, and a full bulge of Blaine's balls. He knew he shouldn't be staring so much, lest Blaine became uncomfortable, but _fuck_, that cock so close to the surface, he simply couldn't help it. Blaine blushed at the silent compliment, and felt his dick twitch under the attention. That didn't go unseen by his lover, who placed his kissed back at Blaine's hips, now progressing toward the fabric of the soft cotton underwear, feeling the heated flesh bump against his chin. That alone made Blaine moan, coupled with the image of Kurt kissing so near, so near yet so far.

"Can I suck your cock?" Kurt looked up sultrily, whispering against the tip of the penis.

"Yes, oh god Kurt please." Blaine begged, widening his legs. He watched Kurt keep eye contact, and he wished that he could, but once those pair of lips covered his tip through his briefs, his eyes rolled back with a loud moan escaping his own lips without him knowing.

"Oh Kurt…"

He licked at the cotton fabric, not really liking the taste of..cloth, but he could smell Blaine underneath, which didn't make it too bad. Blaine felt his cock leaking a spot at the tip, and he knew Kurt loved it. The damp spot grew, and Kurt placed a final kiss at the clothes testicles, before pulling the offensive material away.

"Never knew why you bother to wear one, we always end up taking them off anyway." Kurt cocked an eyebrow suggestively, pushing his hips forward to make his point. Blaine's eyes were trained at the crotch, tracing the outline of Kurt's penis. Blaine couldn't think very well at the moment, with the heat radiating from his dick hard as a rock and Kurt going commando.

"I won't be the next time we're doing this." He promised, grinning like a silly boy. Kurt chuckled, and gently straddled on Blaine's chest. He whispered softly.

"I want you to see for yourself how hard I am for you right now.." Kurt held the headboard, and Blaine slipped his cold fingers into Kurt's pants, hooking the button away. He trembled a little at the expectation, and pulled down the zip slowly, careful not to catch any skin. The beautiful penis came into view, no obstruction, no underwear, nothing. The tip was slick with a little dribble of precum, and he pulled down the rest of his pants, revealing the familiar body part. A thick vein lined below the tip down to the side, exposed from the intensity of erection. Kurt gently kneeled closer to Blaine's lips, pushing the cock from against his lower belly with a finger towards Blaine.

Blaine had no objections about Kurt's penis. Well if he had any it would be why wasn't it in his hand, mouth of thrusting up against him. He stuck his tongue out, and looked up, giving his best innocent eyes.

"Blaine.. Oh cheese you look so good like that." Kurt moaned, placing his cock onto the tongue and Blaine closed his lips around it. "Oh…! Oh Blaine.."

"Ummm." Blaine licked the slit greedily for precum, tasting the delightful saltiness around the tip. He could smell a bit of detergent lingering there, probably from the jeans. He brought his hand up to caress the balls, rubbing between them and then gently massaging the smooth skin, tugging gingerly. Kurt had specifically told him not to neglect the balls, and he didn't have any intention of that. He popped one side in, juggling on his tongue while Kurt hugged his head, legs weakening. The hand stroking the cock felt another stream of precum, which he gladly and greedily lapped up. Blaine swallowed the into the soft moist cavern that was his mouth, taking another inch more of the hardness. His tongue automatically wriggled around, tickling the vein beneath Kurt's erection, sending him to ecstasy.

"Blaine.. Oh god I'm gonna come." Kurt panted, looking down to see his dick disappearing into a pair of luscious lips. "I wanna come on your tongue. Oh Blaine I need to come on your tongue. Please."

"Open mouth?" Blaine mumbled, and Kurt nodded shakily. Kurt knew this probably happened only in porn movies but, well, he gotta try and that idea definitely seems pretty fucking hot right now. Blaine looked up at him with his orbs, jaws slack and tongue stretched out, his hand never stopping to stroke Kurt, directing the tip right on his tongue. He felt his toes curl, and he was so close to coming. He felt the pressure bursting at the seams.

"I'm coming.." Kurt blurted out a final warning, and Blaine waited for the explosion. "Oh Blaine oh god!" Kurt released, the cum spurting out from the slit, some landing on Blaine's tongue. The warm white sticky mess squirted into Blaine's mouth, some that had escaped during the first shot had landed on his cheek and got on his eyelash, but the rest could be seen resting in Blaine's mouth, and the last spurt left a string of cum from the tip of the cock down to Blaine's tongue.

Without any qualms, he swallowed the collection of cum in his mouth, feeling the slippery warmth of the fresh cum slide down his throat, then licking the last string of white cum off Kurt. No tiny part of the ejaculation process has escaped Kurt's eyes. And he will probably remember it forever.

"Holy shit.." Kurt panted, completely spent. "That was…amazing. Oh Blaine." He leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine shook his head.

"Cum in my mouth. Specifically, your cum." Blaine explained, not wanting Kurt to taste himself lest he finds it odd.

"Yes, I know because I was the one who came in your mouth during the best orgasm ever. Shut up I wanna taste myself." Kurt took the opportunity as Blaine's gasp of lust to swoop in for a kiss, tongue feeling the slippery mess, tasting his ejaculation.

"Not too bad, I'd say." Kurt giggled, wiping the escaped streak of cum off his lover's face, licking if off his fingers. He unstraddled Blaine's chest, moving back towards Blaine's crotch.

"Are you gonna repay my favor dear?" Blaine's mind was still stuck at Kurt licking his finger of cum, not noticing his erection was still there.


End file.
